A Harp song
by YuiRose
Summary: A girl had everything taken away from her on her birthday. Ever since then she has been traveling while being hunted down by the Noah, what happens when she bumps into a man with a scar on his right eye? -Grabs your shoulders and starts shaking you- Tell me! Note: I DO NOT own D.Gray-man or any of the characters, only Dakuchun! OCXLavi AllenXOC
1. Chapter 1

I remember everything as if it was yesterday, my birthday, had ripped my smile and happiness away from me that day.

_"Thank you ma!" A girl with short black hair said cheerfully as she held a beanie in her small hands _

_"Now open the present I gave you, Yamiyo!" A man with brown eyes and black hair said _

_"Ok pa!" The little girl said putting on her new black beanie_

_ She opened the box to see a black necklace with a white crystal in the middle_

_"I love it! Thank you! I love you both!" The girl said with glee_

_The ground started rumbling, Akuma flew into the room. The man grabbed the little girl and put her out the window, he told her to start running. She did, the man and the woman where shot by one of the Akuma, as they where shot they smiled and said their last words to the little child 'I love you' and crumbled into black dust. _

I lifted my head straight up from my knees, I didn't know what to think. I forgot I was in an ally, "-stand up- Time to go" I walked out into the public town, I saw the strangest thing. A man with white hair and a scar on his right eye, next to him was a guy with dark blue hair up in a pony tail 'How could someone who has a pony tail look so mean and not at all girlish?' I thought as I walked by them to pass to a food stand selling bread.

"H-Hey can you tell me where the train is?" The one with white hair said, grabbing my shoulder.

"S-Sorry, sir!" I panicked as I walked away, I was hyperventilating, I didn't want to be rude but I'm not use to people being so close!

"Wait! Hey!" He ran after me, why do I always end up being chased!?

"Don't follow me! I don't want to drag you down!" I started running myself, the reason for my traveling was because of an assassin. I didn't want to befriend anybody.

I ran into an ally to see an Akuma about to shoot me, "Dammit!" I jumped side to side from each wall onto the roof, then jumped on top of the Akuma with all force, "Music's Tune!" I yelled, holding my sword that literary comes out of my hand, the top of the sword has a string-like design and is pure black, I can play a tune and kill the Akuma I target. I slashed at it, making it explode as I kept running away, turns out their where 13 more

"NO!" I yelled running back, they tried to shoot me but I dodged all of them. one hit my shoulder and leg, I grabbed it stopping the bleeding

"Akuma!" The man yelled as he saw me running "Hey wait! Your injured!" He yelled after me but I didn't respond

"Dark tune-" I coughed, I was loosing way to much blood. I finally tripped, the last thing I saw was the two men killing the Akuma.

AllenPOV:

She was out cold, me and Kanda had to kill the Akuma that where attacking the town "Mugen!" Kanda shouted, the dragon like creatures killed them all off as I picked up the girl. She was wearing black jeans with a black shirt, her hair was a short dark silky red, she also had a black beanie on, along with a pure black necklace with a white crystal in the middle. I carried her in my arms to a hospital, her eyes opened.

"Huh? What- Oh... You can leave me now, I'll be fine." She told me, no pain in her voice

"You need to go to the hospital" I said smiling

"I get shot at by those Akuma all the time, I'll be fine, I heal quickly." I stopped walking, she gets shot at? Isn't she suppose to be turning to dust now?

"Moyshi, leave her." Kanda said angrily

"No" I answered simply

"I don't want to drag you guys down... Just let go of me, please" I shook my head

She manege to get out of my grip, but she just walked away like nothing ever happened.

"You owe us, you know" I said, smiling

"-Sigh- Fine, I'll come. ONLY until I am no use, period." She stomped her foot at the end

"I'm Allen Walker, that over their is Yu Kanda." I shook her hand

"I'm Yamiyo Dakuchun." I grinned. This was going to be a great comrade


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW I don't own -man**

They all where now on the train. Yamiyo was bored so she wanted to ask Allen some questions.

"Allen?" she turned to him. He was asleep on the seat leaning on the wall, he looked like he was having a bad dream though.

"Mana..." Allen mumbled. Yamiyo wanted to cry right their, for it sounded much like 'Mama'

_"Mama! Look! I caught a firefly!" Yamiyo said, _

_"Thats great sweetie! You can use it as a night light!" Yamiyo's mother said with Allen's same kind smile_

_"I'll get one for you and Papa!" The little girl said handing her mother the jar_

She didn't notice that Allen's eyes fluttered open "Yamiyo-san? Are you alright?"

"A-Allen? Oh! Yes! I'm perfectly fine!" She faked a smile

"You sure?" Allen asked once more

"Yes! I'm fine- What day is it?" She had a worried tone

"I think... Augest 6th, why?" He asked

"No reason..." She replied looking down, for her birthday was in 5 more weeks "Hey Allen? How old are you?"

"16. You?" Allen asked

"16" Yamiyo giggled

"Oh, really? Whens your birthday?" Allen asked, she stopped giggling emedietly

"... In 5 more weeks..." Yamiyo looked away, holding in all the tears

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah! I'm perfectly fine!" She replied fake smiling

"Tell me the truth, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to" He smiled

"My village was destroyed.. I lost everyone dear to me.. To those damn Akuma." Yamiyo clenched her fists, Allen hugged her

"I'm sorry," He said sadly

"Don't be..." She said faintly

Soon, they both fell asleep. Having Peaceful dreams of their loved ones

**Me: Sorry that was so short!**

**Kanda: Where am I?**

Me: 8 or 10 seats away from them asleep

**Lavi: Where am I?!**

Me: Someplace

**Yamiyo: -jumps onto Lavi's shoulders- **

**Lavi: GWAH! -falls face first to floor-**

**Yamiyo&Me: Rate+Comment= More stories!**

Lavi: AND more of me!

**Me: -hits Lavi's head-**

**Lavi: Oww!**


	3. Chapter 3

NarratorPOV:

"Yamiyo... Yamiyo, wake up... we're here"Allen was shaking the girl awake "Huh? Oh" Yamiyo sat up, while she sat up she fell onto Allen, "S-Sorry! I'm not really good at doing things when I'm tired" She helped him up "Its fine" Allen replied, laughing a little. "Bean sprout, hurry up."Kanda was already walking by them "Aww, Yuu! Don't be so grumpy." Yamiyo said in a teasing voice "Don't call me that!" He yelled, but he didn't pull out his sword.

~At the door of the order~

"AKUMA!AKUMA" It yelled to Allen, Yamiyo panicked

"T-That is just a curse, right?" Allen nodded. Lenalee came out smiling, she shook Yamiyo's hand and led her inside.

"Night?!"Lavi almost yelled when he saw her pass by

"Rabbit-kun?" She said turning to him "Rabbit-kuunn!" Yamiyo yelled hugging Lavi

"Y-You survived?" He asked, surprised

"Yep! As long as your alive, Rabbit. I will be too!" She smiled, rapping her arms around his neck

"Lavi? You know her?" Allen and Lenalee asked

"Yep! I used to live in a village with him, we where both 10! We would draw on the kid's faces" She giggled

"I forgot your middle name..." Lavi said with shame

"Seriously? Its Shi-" Yamiyo paused, she forgot about Allen and the others "I'll tell you later..."

"Shin-" Lavi's mouth was covered by the girl on his back

"Lavi... I'm..." Yamiyo whispered to Lavi.

"Calm down. Breath slowly, ok?" He knew about her hyperventilating problem, she had it ever since she was little, she was faking right now though

"I can't..." She 'fell' and Lavi caught her, everyone was panicking

"Just wait-" He burst out laughing, Yamiyo did the same

"You should of seen your guys faces!" He said crying

"That wasn't funny!" Lenalee yelled, hitting him on the head "Bakas!"

"Sorry.. It was just a joke-" Lavi let Yamiyo go so he could cover his face and head from Lenalee's hands

"..." Everyone was silent, Lavi looked horrified while Lenalee and Allen where wondering why

"Black, Rabbit. Black Rabbit, Black Rabbit, Black Rabbit." She said standing up in Lavi's face, he backed up

"Heheheheh! I'm just joking, I only did that when we where kids, dummy!" Yamiyo started laughing, Lavi smiled

"What was about to happen?" Allen asked

"Lavi+poof= Fluffy Black Rabbit" She said in Lavi's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"And so the girl falls into a deep slumber, Among the ashes of ever lasting fire, first one, then two. What flies and falls are her beloved profiles, and thousands of dreams, dreams-" She stopped when she heard someone clapping.

"May I ask where you learned that song?" Allen was listening to her the in tire time

"My mother used to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep." She replied, smiling

"What instrument can you play?"

"I can play the harp very well"

"I can play the piano." He replied

"Oh, really? I wanna hear!" Yamiyo said

"What song?" Asked the white haired boy

"Hmm.. What do you know?"

"... A song me and my father made together... It summons the ark though..."

"Well, control it! Like I do. And so the girl falls into a deep slumber, Among the ashes of ever lasting fire." She sang like an Angel.

"Hm? Allen? Yamiyo?- GAH.." Lavi found where they where, but Yamiyo was VERY close to Allen's face, Lavi got jealous

"Hey you two love birds!" He teased

"Oh, hey Lavi!" Yamiyo smiled

"What was going on?"

"Your jealous, aren't you Rabbit-kun" She giggled

"I'm not jealous!"

"Rabi is jeeaaloouusss~!" She teased

The whole day she was chased around the Order crying her eyes out as Lavi tried to kill the girl.

**I've got a writers block on this story so I might make another, MIGHT.**


	5. Chapter 5

YamiyoPOV:

I had that dream again, about my sisters and I, though only remember only two of there names right now. Their was one with long blond hair that was tied into a braid, her eyes were the deep color blue, she's named Ayani, the other had long dark blue hair that hung in a low pony tail, her skin color was light brown and on her right hand was a ring on her middle finger, it was pure black with a white crystal in the middle, she had two names, Kako or Ayumi, there was another one with long-pink-pigtails that reached her thighs and had pink eyes filled with desire, though I don't know her name yet.

**BANG! CRASH!**

The noise interrupted my dreams, making me jolt up and fall off my bed

I quickly got up and ran out of my room to the railing, looking deep into the darkness. I then heard Lenalee talking to Allen

"What was that all about?" He asked

"Oh, don't worry. It's probably just my big brother working. Sorry for all the noise" She replied cheerfully

"Gh!" My stomach turned, meaning something _really_ bad was going to happen

"Oh, hey Yamiyo-san" Allen greeted

"Helloo~" I replied, trying to ignore my stomach (which failed)

"Wanna go get some food with me?" He asked

"Sure~!"

(after Lenalee tells us to help her with the coffee)

As we walked to Komui's office, I let out a random giggle

"What are you laughing about?" Allen asked

"I don't know, sometimes my instinct says something funny is going to happen so I randomly giggle as a reflex?" I replied, not sounding sure

"Alright?"

When we finally got to Komui's office, we saw a giant robot. I lightly scootee closer to Allen's arm, though no body noticed except for him. Then, something REALLY bad DID happen. The. Robot. Drank. Coffee. I felt Allen shift behind me a little when we saw sparks fly. It then picked up Lenalee, saying it would make her manly-er and I giggled at the guys reaction. That was a BIIIG mistake...

"Ah. I just remembered, we have lovely Yamiyo-san here.." The tray slipped out of my hands and fell to the floor, glass shattering

"What?" My instincts where telling me to run as fast as light

"Um! Komurin, dear! Yamiyo is having problems with her Innocence, would you, fix it for her?" It's head turned to me. I then. Ran like hell.

"KOMMUUII! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" I screamed, dodging the arms that reached for me, then tripped over my foot "MEHP!" I fell on my side, quickly turning back to see that the arms had already got my leg

"Music's Tune!" I yelled, my sword-harp came from my hand, right about when I was going to strike, numbness surrounded my whole body "Naayyyyhhhh~~..." Am I drunk?!

I couldn't here anyone anymore, which really did scare me.

When the arms finally pulled me inside, it ripped off my shirt (luckily I had a bra on)

"EEP!" I yelled, and tried covered my chest since the numb thing wore off. But, the machine rapped bandages around my whole body after lifting my arms up.

The hands dragged me closer and closer to robots with knifes and chainsaws, one of the hands rapped a cloth around my mouth so I couldn't talk

Suddenly, the whole process stopped and everything fell side-ways, causing me to be upside down somehow.

"Yamiyo? Are you okay?" I heard Lenalee

"Mhmph!" I said back. She walked in and helped me get down. When I got out I saw a relieved Allen

"Aren't you going to take the rest of the bandages off?" He asked, I froze but quickly recovered

"Um... I can't... The robots... Kinda took my shirt... Off.." We both blushed and Allen looked away "Can I... Go to my room now to get a spare shirt?"

"Y-Yeah"

_Well, that was Fricking akward... I think he thinks I'm weird now..._

* * *

(meanwhile)

"Ayumu?" A girl with blond braided hair asked a boy with spikey-like-dark-blue-silky-hair

"Yes?" The other replied, looking back at the girl

"We're lost. Aren't we"

"... Maybe?"

"YOU FRICKIN' BAKA! HOW'R WE SUPPOST TO FIND ONII-SAN NOW!?" The blond yelled

"Ayani, calm the frick down! If we don't, Road or Tyki could find me!" Ayumu whispered

"Sorry... It's just... I really miss her, Onii-san..." Ayani hung her head

"I know, I do to..."

* * *

(back to the Order)

"Um... Yamiyo? W-Why do I have to be in the room with you?" Allen asked, looking away from Yamiyo as she scavenged for a shirt through her dresser

"B-Because, I don't feel safe in a room alone... And I have this weird-exciting feeling- Aha! Found you, you little hider!" She yanked a black shirt out

"About?" Allen asked, still looking away

"Well... Ya' see... My-" HOLY FUDGE TOMOROWS MY BIRTHDAY!? Don't tell em', remeber, today was the day when your family died... "T-Tomorow's... (doonn'tt) My... (DOONN'TT) My uh... (DON'T YOU FUDGING DARE!) My birthday (AARRGHHHHSSHDYGDOYGDUIYGDYIGVH)" I quickly pulled my shirt on

"Really?! How come you didn't tell us?"

" I don't really like parties, I'd just be outside or blending with the shadows, da~" I covered my mouth when I said da, holy fuuuunnnkkk...

"Oh... Okay..." He sounded sad :(

"I'm done changing!" I ringed my arm around his and ran out the door, smiling and being cheerful.

But... I'm not sure if I can handle this anymore...

Ayani? Kako? Neko?

Where the hell are you?

I need you now,

Remember?

This is our last...

We won't be apart of this world...

Truly..

* * *

**TOTAL TWIST! :D**

**Yamiyo: I know what your thinking, 'How do they know each other? How come they aren't together? What do you mean 'This is our last'?!' Yeah well shush! Your going to have to wait!**

**Me: Ruoy on nuf, **

**Yamiyo: I ma yllatot nuf!**

**Me: Nuh-uh!**

**Yamiyo: Yeah-huh!**

***keeps on ranting***

**Allen: ..?**

**Me Yamiyo: DON'T READ OUR STUFFF!**


End file.
